Collection of Cullen Chaos
by carolinesayer
Summary: Short collection of stuff I just had to write! Probably not got any meaning/plot/point but it's all fanfiction and it all makes my day!
1. CD Catastrophe

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight... in fact compared to my Twilight obsessed friend I don't deserve to own Twilight either...**

**Very short collection of stuff that popped into my head, all rubbish of course! PLEASE review and sorry but un-beta'd for once!**

**T because I'm paranoid xx**

Edward stared at the mess of CDs on his bedroom floor. Everything was out of order and half of the discs had snapped. Someone Was Going To Pay. Debussy was cracked right down the middle and in that moment, Edward saw red.

"Emmett!!" Obviously it was Emmett, no-one else could have single-handedly made this much mess, except Alice, who was shopping with Bella for the day.

"WHAT?" The yell was enormous and could probably be heard in Jacksonville but also showed annoyance. Edward grinned, sometimes hearing people's thoughts could be useful.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CD COLLECTION?" Gotcha.

"_What the hell, I haven't been near his stupid Debussy and whatever."  
"Wow. Eddie's going nutty."_

Huh. Not Emmett then, if Emmett was guilty his thoughts would definitely have betrayed him. They always did. He wondered who else could have been in his room though. No-one sprung to mind... Sighing, Edward started to pick up the CD cases and sort them back on his shelves, in order, year and personal preference. It would be a long job – he wondered if he did have too many CDs.

"We're back!" Alice bounded upstairs, dragging Bella and pushed her into Edward's room. She grinned evilly at the mass of discs on the floor,

"Oh yeah I couldn't find any blank CDs Edward where do you keep them?" Alice smiled innocently, she knew he was probably fuming over the mess but she wanted to do a surprise CD for Jasper's birthday and couldn't find her collection.

"YOU did this?" Edward snapped another disc in his hand from gripping it too tightly and Alice laughed as Bella started to clear room in the middle of the floor to sit down.

"I'd help you tidy but me and Bella have to try clothes on now! Sorry Eddie!" And with that, Alice bounded straight back out, dragging Bella back to her room where she immediately started to put outfits together on the bed.

"Oh look! That's the blank CD set I bought last week to do the recordings on! Oops!" Alice laughed again and started to pull shoes out from under the bed, "Come on Bella we need an outfit for Jasper's party!"

**Review please? Christmas present for me? I'd send you cookies but last time they were inedible...**


	2. Christmas Crazy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Twilight.**

**I am SO SORRY for the long delay guys! It's been what 2 months?! I'm so sorry! I kind of went off Twilight… but don't worry I'm back on it! Twilight is great! I just needed New Moon guidance!**

**Credit to BFF Shannon who gave me the last line… the point of it…**

The Christmas tree was stood by the window and Alice had covered the house in decorations until it was unrecognisable. The Cullen's had always celebrated Christmas but this year it would hopefully be even better. Bella and Charlie were coming round from the day at Alice's invitation and with Jasper there, Charlie had been persuaded. There was a lot of snow and Emmett had taken the Jeep around that morning to pick them up. The Jeep tyres had more grip on the road and Charlie couldn't complain with the added safety. There were lots of accidents this time of year and the Chief of Police didn't want to be involved in one at Christmas.

Renee had called that morning and after exchanging Merry Christmases Bella had told her mother the plans for the day. Phil had organised a surprise Christmas trip for Renee and they were both guessing what it could be. Bella knew it would be something nice, Phil was really sweet to her mom.

The Jeep pulled up outside and Bella hurried to the door, pulling on the new blue scarf Edward had bought her when she'd lost her old one. The bitter wind swept into the house before Edward was stood in front of her, offering his arm so she didn't slip on the ice. They were soon on the road and Emmett pulled out quickly, only skidding slightly on the ice and laughing at the murderous look on his older brother's face. Last time there had been ice the Jeep had been completely wrecked. Not through any fault of Emmett's obviously…

At the house, Alice bounded out to greet them before practically dragging Bella and Charlie inside to the warmth. There were trimmings covering the ceiling until you could hardly see the white paint and Bella stopped in shock. There were much more decorations than yesterday.

Then in the middle of the room was the biggest shock of all.

"Is that a REINDEER?"

"Actually Bella, it's a stag that we… decorated a bit." Emmett laughed. This Christmas would NOT be forgotten.

**Thanks! Review PLEASE! Christmas!**


	3. Romeo and Juliet Interrupted

**Argh I'm so sorry guys, this is incredibly hard to write when I don't like it anymore! Sorry… really! Anyway, I should be doing homework but realised I'd much rather attempt to write this for you, surely I deserve a review right? :P Thanks for sticking guys xx**

Bella smiled as she let herself into the house she loved. Edward had invited her round to watch a film for a few hours, just the two of them, and she was really looking forward to it. She hadn't seen Edward yesterday and was really missing the Cullen house. It was bigger and the open space made her feel so much more at home than the small house with Charlie.

"Hi Edward!" She settled down on the sofa and picked up the remote with a grin.

"Hello my darling. Have you chosen the film for us then?" He settled next to her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Romeo and Juliet." Bella pressed 'play' and leaned back against him with a sigh. She loved Shakespeare even though a lot of people didn't anymore. But Edward wasn't complaining so she didn't care much anyway. The film started and Edward again quoted Romeo's lines in her ear, she hadn't watched it properly once since she met him - it was so hard to concentrate with him whispering behind her.

* * *

"BELLA!" Emmett practically took her head off as he pounced over the sofa back and sat down next to her. "Romeo and Juliet? Again?!" He looked astounded and Bella remembered that he hated it and would hopefully go away soon, but instead he leaned back and yelled for Rosalie.

"What Emmett?" She pushed him closer to Bella and made room to sit down with a sigh. "Romeo and Juliet? Seriously?"

Bella was getting seriously annoyed now. First, everyone was joining in with her and Edward and second, they were all slating her favourite film! She curled up closer to Edward and tried to ignore the rest of her family.

* * *

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were coming round!" Alice sat herself on the floor in front of Emmett and grinned as he kicked at her. "What, Romeo and Juliet again?" She laughed lightly and settled back to watch the rest.

* * *

Bella watched the screen intensely. Romeo was about to enter the tomb and she couldn't look away. Edward was playing with her hair but had given up on quoting the script when they had first been interrupted.

"What is this? Romeo and Juliet?" Jasper seated himself next to Alice and relaxed against her shoulder. "Don't you think Romeo was a bit of an idiot? I mean, he should have checked she really was dead."

**Sorry the OOC and abrupt ending, I'm really really tired and have realised that was verging on serious Bella-bashing on my part! Sorry! Thanks though guys, please review.**


End file.
